


ACCIDENT

by ISElia1015



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISElia1015/pseuds/ISElia1015





	ACCIDENT

**

“咣——！”

濑名泉粗暴地甩上公厕隔间的门，然后把马桶盖狠狠地摔上。接着他把游木真几乎是扯着让他坐在那上面，然后简直无缝连接一样，他把游木真的上衣往上提——  
“泉……泉前——唔！”  
濑名泉显然没有听游木真在说什么。他只是很生气，几近粗暴地扯过游木真的肩膀，然后低下身——啃咬和舔弄落在了游木真胸前的皮肤上，一切来得太猛，濑名泉的动作把游木真的话堵了回去。毫无目的的动作让游木真觉得难受，他的身子不停地扭动，手不停地推着濑名泉的肩膀想让他停止这一切的动作。  
终于这一切的反抗让濑名泉的怒火达到了极点。他抬起头，伸手一下扣住了游木真的手腕，随即相当用力地扯过游木真，逼迫他和自己对视——“现在知道反抗了？”  
“什——”  
“知道反抗了？刚才呢？”  
“我……”  
“刚才怎么都不知道保护自己？！还是说其实根本——根本你就是乐在其中？”  
——啪。

游木真抽出另一只手，他似乎是用力甩了濑名泉一个耳光。这一个耳光游木真用尽了自己那会全部的力气，打完之后，游木真再也忍不住，眼泪夺眶而出。濑名泉似乎是愣住了，过了不知多久，他抓住游木真的手软了下来——濑名泉颓然地松开了抓住游木真的手，他退后一步，后背靠上门。

 

**

时间往前推大概一个小时——最拥挤的那一班公车上，游木真拉着扶手，在拥挤的车厢里等待着到站下车。他本不应该挤上这波人流，可是那天训练了有点晚外加有些事耽搁了，所以一个人落了单，放学回家。  
诡异的触碰发生在上车后大概十分钟后——原本游木真以为是拥挤的车厢导致的触碰，可是这种触碰最后变成抚摸之后，游木真开始觉得不舒服了——他想回头看后面到底是谁在捣鬼，结果不想还没转过脖子，一只手就突然捂住了自己的嘴。  
“唔！”  
“别出声啊，小朋友。”  
“唔？”  
“听话，一会会的事情，呵呵……”  
触摸变得更加肆意，一只手在自己的臀部附近胡乱地游走，论谁都会觉得不舒服。游木真想抽动自己的肩膀，可是拥挤的车厢阻碍了他的动作；想发出声音，可是嘴又被捂住；想抽动脚移动一下，然而身后的人早已左右抵住了他的脚，限制了他的行动。游木真的脑子里瞬间一片空白，当常识变得不可行，剩下在心中的就剩下了慌乱和恐惧。  
怎么办……  
还没来得及思考对策，对方的手就探进了自己的衣服里。那只手的触摸依旧是毫无目的，游木真只是觉得恶心，所以扭动着身体想要挣脱，然而手僵住，对方也因为这样把自己限制得更死——耳边身后的人呼吸更深了，游木真想躲，然而躲不开——刚想自暴自弃，但就在这时候，游木真觉得一瞬间却被一股力量扯了过去，耳边响起了一些嘈杂——  
“离我弟弟远一点，人渣。”  
游木真回过头，濑名泉把自己拉进了他的怀里，而刚刚在自己身后对自己做出骚扰动作的男人，因为刚刚似乎发生的冲突而坐在了公车的地上。  
“我……”  
“离他远一点！”濑名泉抬起一脚，朝着男人的胯下踢了过去。男人吃痛地弓起身子，围观的群众还不知道发生了什么窃窃私语起来——濑名泉又开口，“收起你这双肮脏的手，人渣。”  
接着濑名泉就扣住游木真的手腕，挤开拥挤的人群下车——

 

“我……我不知道怎么办……”游木真开始抽泣起来，他的眼泪还是一直落，“不能动……也发不出声音……很害怕……我就……”  
被骚扰了，还被濑名泉这么说，平白无故糟了不幸还挨了骂，而且又被粗暴地再次对待，换谁都会觉得又气又难过。  
游木真抖动着肩膀抽泣着，委屈和难过占了大半的篇幅，只有泪水能发泄自己的情绪。濑名泉机械地伸出手，这次他动作很轻，他把游木真拉进自己的怀里，轻轻地抚摸着他的头。  
“抱歉——抱歉，游君。”  
游木真不想开口——他本想好好地吼一句的，类似于你滚或者你给我走之类的话，可是这种话游木真又从来说不出口，最后他推开濑名泉站起身打开公厕隔间的门就跑了出去。他就这样一直跑着，他想逃开刚才发生的一切，过了今天他应该能选择忘记，重新振作起来面对人生。

游木真那天，没有回头。

 

**

被骚扰的恶心感确实是持续了很久。游木真一段时间内对公车都有阴影——但是也不知道怎么，自己也就走了过来。那段时间的游木真非常努力，训练和与TRICKSTAR的同伴相处，某种程度上可以让他忘却那时候的经历——而且，那段时间，濑名泉也确实没有再出现在他的视野里。  
其实冷静下来思考之后，也是理解了那时候濑名泉的怒气。他气自己不好好保护自己，他也是救了自己的人——不管之后因为怒气做了什么事情，游木真毕竟还是相信濑名泉，他的初衷，还是为了达成好的目的。  
只是这种情况下，也没有办法对他说出感谢——不过，理解他的这份心意，也不知道要怎么传达就是了。  
他果然还是不懂得怎么和濑名泉相处。

电车痴汉事件给自己带来的后遗症就是除了对公车有阴影外，游木真那段时间也不太敢一个人独处。总觉得有什么诡异的东西跟在后面，对什么事情都很容易风声鹤唳草木皆兵。  
然而那天也不知怎么就变成了一个人去超市买东西——家里人都外出了，又是休息天，TRICKSTAR也没什么理由见面，游木真近乎是鼓起勇气才出了门去购物买东西。可是不知为何祸不单行，出门进了超市被人碰到了重心不稳就摔了一跤，眼镜因此摔坏了。  
虽说本来并没有什么太大影响，但是毕竟掉了这段时间习以为常又原本就是为了保护自己的东西，游木真觉得有些害怕了起来。整个购物过程游木真都显得有些不安——他尽快地完成了任务，想要快点回家——却在回家的路上，发现了一丝端倪。

有人跟着他。

虽说自己也有过被跟踪的经历，但是这个感觉真的不太一样——太，太明显了，而且自己走得快的时候对方也加快脚步，自己走慢了对方也就放慢了步伐。方向什么的也是一样的，如果去了便利店对方也会跟进来，重要的是，对方这个行头打扮得就有些一样。  
恐惧感一瞬间包裹住了自己的内心，游木真觉得身体发麻，他本能地拐进一个小超市，挨着货架摸出了自己的手机——  
父母出差在外，不可能打电话。报警也显得不可能——游木真透过货架看到对方走出了超市，站在马路对面的门口，似乎有视线对他看过来——

“……喂？游君居然打电话啊啊啊，什么事啊……？”  
“泉前辈……”  
“哦哦，叫哥哥也行哦。”  
“救救我……”  
“……发生了什么？游君？？”  
“我……我……”  
“你怎么了？！你慢慢说，游君？！”

游木真蹲下身，握紧了电话——  
“我觉得我被人跟踪了……泉前辈怎么办……我……我不知道怎么办……”  
“——你在哪？！”

 

**

摩托车的声音响起，游木真近乎是看到希望一样走到便利店门口。濑名泉一把抓过自己给自己套上头盔，接着挪出地方让自己坐在摩托车后座。  
没有犹豫游木真就跨上了摩托车。濑名泉的车发动得飞快，猝不及防游木真就抱住了濑名泉的腰。半途中，天空突然就开始下雨——过了好一会，濑名泉终于把车停到了自己家门口。那时候，他们两个的衣服，都湿了大半。

“快进去吧。”  
收回了摩托车头盔，濑名泉嘱咐游木真说，“记得快点洗澡别感冒了。”  
“唔……”  
“刚刚特地绕了远路，不想让那个混蛋发现什么——应该没发现什么大概。”  
“嗯……”  
“回去吧。”  
“等等！”

游木真吸了口气，“那个……你还是进来吧……”  
“？”  
“下、下雨了，还是进来换衣服吧。”  
“……哈？”  
“你的衣服都湿了啊，泉前辈。”

 

其实叫濑名泉进屋，也有私心在。的确是害怕了独处——真的开始害怕起来。不过，看到濑名泉的衣服湿了大片，也是有些担心。他对自己说快进屋别感冒了，何尝又考虑过他本人呢？  
然而进屋之后果然还是尴尬更多。一时之间谁都不知道怎么开口——两个人很久没有这样相处过了，游木真之前也总是逃避和濑名泉的独处，而濑名泉也意外地一句话也不说。  
“我……我去找衣服和毛巾……”游木真愣愣地开口。  
“嗯……”  
慌乱地翻了一通，游木真把自己的毛巾和衣服递给濑名泉，濑名泉接过衣服问，“可，可以吗？”  
“诶？”  
“我，可以穿游君的衣服吗？”  
“啊……”  
“是这样吗？！”  
濑名泉的眼睛开始冒星星——游木真一愣，平常会觉得这样这个男人真是恶心啊，不过今天不知为何却突然就笑了出来。  
“……游君？”  
“唔，抱歉。”游木真意识到自己笑了尴尬地摆摆手，“我，我是觉得——”  
“嗯？”  
“好像，恢复成正常的样子了……”  
“嗷……”

空气又尴尬了起来，游木真垂下眼睑，他不敢去看濑名泉。不知过了多久濑名泉打破沉默，“上次抱歉啊，游君。”  
“啊这个！其实，其实……真的很感谢。”游木真摇摇头，“我……就这件事情来说，还是要感谢泉前辈的……”  
游木真吸了口气，他低下头抓住自己的衣角，“虽然、不知道为何泉前辈突然出现了，但是——被救了真的，太好了。虽然后来发生了那样的事情但是——但是，果然还是应该感谢才对。”  
“游君……”  
“而且，我也应该变得更强才对，不应该这样弱小懦弱——包括这次，这次也是一样的，明明拿出男子汉的样子可以面对的，但是……这种时候还是依赖了泉前辈，其实我……我也不知道怎么办但是……就是——”  
“不需要太懂事哦，游君。”  
“诶？”  
头顶有温柔的压力传来，濑名泉揉了游木真的脑袋——“为什么要变得这样呢？其实更依赖我一点也没关系的。”  
“这个……”  
“游君就是这样，需要保护——这种事情不是说你变强了就能避免的，毕竟游君你是漂亮的，难免会有人——所以，”濑名泉收回手，“所以，让我这个做哥哥的来保护你不是就可以了吗——太懂事的话，就不可爱了。我就——”  
“那，泉前辈你呢？”游木真抬起头开口，“谁来理解你呢？”  
“……诶？”  
“泉前辈也很懂事啊。那样谁来理解你呢？”游木真吸了口气，把这句话重复了一遍。  
“什……”  
“我知道的。其实泉前辈也会害怕吧……公车上那次其实泉前辈也在发抖，其实不一定都是生气的缘故吧？而且刚才摩托车上我——抱，嗯……抱住你的腰了，你不是也……”  
“没有，我没有！”濑名泉激励否定，“那是因为风太大所以……”  
“也不能什么事情都依赖泉前辈吧……总有事情要自己去面对的不是吗？”  
濑名泉抬起双眼，突然眼神就柔和下来——“你果然……不一样了，游君。”  
游木真摇摇头，又点点头——“我都理解的，所以我说过的，我会忍耐的。”  
“唔？”  
“因为，我都理解的其实……我……”

一种说不出口的心意。  
一种自己也无法理解的思绪。  
讲不出讨厌，也谈不上喜欢。  
但是对方做的事情其实都能理解，只是，不知道怎么传达罢了。

“游君啊。你让我拿你怎么办好啊。”

濑名泉伸出手，他抚摸上游木真的脸，眼神温柔，如同看待一件宝物。  
“泉前……”  
游木真的话还没说完，濑名泉的吻，就抵了上来。

 

**

濑名泉把游木真压在了床上，然后脱掉了自己那件湿透的衣服。他俯下身，“我是受够了，你一会躲着我现在又说这种话，我怎么知道你怎么想的？”  
“咦？！”  
“但是游君啊——我就是喜欢你啊。想要让你变成我一个人的……游君啊……”  
然后濑名泉的吻就再次落下来。这次的吻含着温柔和霸道两种气息，他夺取着游木真口腔里的每一丝温度——接着游木真的嘴被敲了开来，火热的舌头纠缠在了一起，两个人其实这样接吻都是第一次，他们笨拙地交流着，然而彼此又企图向对方索取更多。  
原本应该是拒绝的，或者说也许游木真拒绝了，濑名泉的动作也就停下来了——可是不知为何游木真鬼使神差地环上了濑名泉的脖子，彼此的距离缩短到了零，濑名泉的进攻也就更加热烈了起来。衣服不知何时也就被褪下，大片的肌肤接触在两人之间点燃了更高的温度——濑名泉的吻一路开始下移，温度也随即开始蔓延开来。  
“唔……泉前辈……唔……”  
头往后仰起，脖子被吻了个遍，接着是锁骨和胸膛。濑名泉不再像上次一样啃咬得粗暴，他这次的进攻虽然猛烈，但是却有是带着柔和的气息。游木真觉得自己的思绪开始模糊了，他开始不再在意濑名泉在他身上做什么，他开始放松身体，把主动权完全交到濑名泉手里。  
“我……失去了很多。”  
濑名泉抱着游木真，在他耳边轻轻开口，“很多重要的东西都因为一些事情变得不一样了，然而我什么都做不了。”  
“唔……”  
“所以游君不可以。游君是我想保护的东西，所以……就这样下去是没关系的，游君。”  
“我……”  
“我不想再失去了……”

游木真抬起手，轻轻吻着濑名泉的脸颊，以此来回应濑名泉——“可我现在是在这里的。”  
“游君……”  
“嗯，一直以来，谢谢你。”

濑名泉再次深吻了游木真，然后游木真的裤子就也一点点被褪了下来。私处的皮肤暴露在空气中，游木真的身体还是不住地开始颤抖，不过马上濑名泉就用自己皮肤的温度贴了上来，摩擦接踵而至，一点点又把周围的温度推得更高。游木真感觉自己的手被握紧了——恍惚间他听到濑名泉在自己的耳边说，“别怕，别怕……小真……”  
“哈……啊嗯……”  
“放松一点，腿……”  
“嗯……哈啊……唔……”  
后穴被打开的时候，游木真已经没什么力气了。他感觉到一丝疼痛，但是更多的是一些膨胀的欲望。濑名泉的手指伸进来的时候，游木真抓紧了自己的手指——他已经听不太清濑名泉具体在说些什么，只是跟着本能去配合着濑名泉的动作，来配合他做这些事情。  
“小真……游君……”  
“唔……”  
本来能连成句子的词汇在喘息中变成了断断续续的语句，暧昧的气息中他们谁都没有放开对方——濑名泉抽出手指后自己的炽热就挺了进来，一点一点，游木真咬着自己的唇，接受了这样炙热的爱意。  
“啊……泉前辈……唔……！”  
抽动开始变得频繁起来，游木真也一点点不再压抑自己的身体。濑名泉一边顶撞着一边抚摸着游木真的腿——“小真……这个样子，不可以给我以外的人看到。”  
“嗯……”  
“答应我。”  
“答应……答应你。”  
恶作剧一样濑名泉吻住了游木真的嘴唇，“真的……？发誓嘛？”  
“发誓……只有唔……泉前辈能够……哈唔……”

看到游木真又即将哭出来，濑名泉又有些心软了。他倾身吻去游木真的泪水，“不哭……现在把身体交给我，没关系的吧……”  
“好嗯……”  
“游君啊……”  
还没来得及再多说，游木真的前端已经射了出来——也是差不多同时，濑名泉也在身下人的体内释放了自己。一时半会空气中只有喘息的声音，过了挺长一段时间，濑名泉才轻轻从游木真体内退了出来。而此时此刻游木真已经没了多余的力气，他眼睛一闭，就轻轻睡了过去。

 

**

醒来的时候好像天还没万全亮——游木真好像意识到什么一样猛然清醒，然而自己身上衣服整洁，床铺似乎也被整理过了。  
身边没有濑名泉。他带走了自己原本给他替换的衣服，也不知道什么时候就离开了。  
游木真去摸自己的手机，果然不出意外地好多短信。都是濑名泉罗里吧嗦的嘱咐——游木真其实知道的，这个人向来不会说话，却总喜欢替别人操心。

不过自己不仅嘴笨还不关心别人，空有一张惹事脸还总是喜欢给别人添麻烦……  
哎。

游木真看完了短信，最后想了半天，也就回复了一个“嗯谢谢。”的词给濑名泉。他抱紧自己的双腿，想以此来等到黎明的到来。  
手机又震动起来——“游君要是需要帮忙，我一定在身边。”  
游木真弯起嘴角，手指飞舞，却最终只打了一个字。

 

——“好。”

 

END


End file.
